


Prom Night

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: At first she’s afraid because it’s new territory for their relationship and the last thing she wants is for someone to find out about him. Then, she looks into his eyes, not a trace of fear in them, and she wonders how it’s possible.





	Prom Night

His soft fingertip grazes over the exposed skin of her back, she silently scolds herself for choosing the red dress with an open back. She swallows whatever noise she desperately wants to let out before turning to him. His lips immediately capture her attention.

“Dipper Pines, don’t you clean up well,” she breathes out a light chuckle when his eyebrow raises. He tugs at the black tie while she examines just how well it goes with the crimson red shirt of his.

“Eh. Well enough for prom, I suppose,” he gives her his usual half sided grin that she’s forced to give back, “But you look beautiful.”

“That’s because I spent weeks preparing.”

He nods, “Yes, I remember the late night conversations.”

She briefly looks around to see if anyone is paying them any attention, “Well, this night was important to me.”

“I know. That’s why I’m here,” and before she can respond he holds out his hand for her, “So, do you want to dance or what?”

At first she’s afraid because it’s new territory for their relationship and the last thing she wants is for someone to find out about him. Then, she looks into his eyes, not a trace of fear in them, and she wonders how it’s possible.

She takes his hand, “Of course I will.”


End file.
